Embodiments of the present invention are generally directed to controlling the power consumption and energy storage rates of an electrical appliance, and more particularly, to a way of controlling said rates responsive to a communication from an electrical power distribution system, such as an electrical power grid.
For some electrical power distribution systems, balancing power generation with energy demands (i.e., load) can be challenging, particularly when the electrical power distribution systems are connected to electrical power generating systems having a variable power output, such as wind power generators and solar power generators. For instance, wind power generators generate electrical energy outputs that vary widely depending on the wind speeds. Additionally, the power generated by such systems cannot be easily controlled by adding or removing wind turbines responsive to the energy load on the system.
As a result, variable output power generators, often generate electrical energy that, exceeds the demand on the electrical power distribution systems, such as during high wind conditions at off peak demand times. Such excess energy may be wasted if the load on the electrical power distribution system is not adjusted.
Embodiments described herein provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.